Nostalgic
by mitsu-chan-R27
Summary: "Volteó su cabeza, contemplando la vista posterior del hombre, incapaz de apartar sus ojos incluso despues de que este había salido de su campo de visión." Un pequeño drabble de reencarnación, donde Eren ve a Rivaille de nuevo en la era moderna. TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA


**Nostalgic**

**Autor: **Kumasei

**Traducción:** Mitsu-chan-R27

**Disclaimer: **Ni SnK ni el fic son míos, el manga es de Isayama Hajime y el drabble a Kumasei; lo único que me pertenece es la idea de traducirlo y Kumasei-san fue muy amable de permitírmelo.

Neither SnK nor the fic are mine, the SnK is Isayama Hajime and the original autor of the drabble is Kumasei; the only think is mine is the idea of the translate and kumasei-san was very friendly to afford it.

**N/T: **Hola a todos aqui un pequeño drabble que me encantó, y por favor pasen por mi profile que ahí puse una encuesta para mi prox tradu. GRACIAS!

* * *

_Nosotros erradicaremos a los titanes._

_Claro que lo haremos, mocoso._

Los dos hombres de pie en la cima de un alto edificio, observando a las enormes masas de titanes. Sus capas agitándose en el viento. Ambos sugetando sus armas firmemente, se precipitaron hacia abajo con sus equipos tridimensionales.*

Eren abrió los ojos atontado al brillante atardecer de la tarde. Alzó su cabeza del confortable escritorio en el que estaba acostado, molesto por el echo de que la escuela todavía no terminaba.

Pero ese seguro había sido un sueño extraño. Esos hombres estaban vestidos en...¿uniformes militares? ¿Podían esos incluso ser llamados uniformes militares, siquiera? Oh, bueno.

Eren bostezó mientras la campana escolar sonaba, significando el fin de la jornada. Agarró su mochila, listo para ir a buscar a Armin y a Mikasa en los otros salones cuando recordó que se le dijo que se fuera solo hoy.

Quejándose sobre como Armin no tendría que haberse unido al Club de Literatura** y en como Mikasa no tendría que haberse molestado con el fastidioso consejo estudiantil, se fue de mala gana por si mismo.

No era como si él fuese algún tipo de niño que necesitaba gente para ser escoltado a casa . Era solo que le encantaba caminar a casa con ellos. Hablarian al azar acerca de cosas divertidas como cómo Connie podía tener su cabeza rapada solo porque Sasha bromeó una vez con que los hombres calvos eran varoniles o como Jean era tan obvio en su afecto hacia Mikasa y cosas como esas. Era simplemente un buen sentimiento en verdad.

Oh, bueno. El simplemente se iría a casa y jugaria algunos videoguegos o algo. Pensó Eren, paseando por el sendero. Un hombre en un traje pasó junto a él, sus zapatos golpeando con un ritmo errático contra el suelo. Parecía estar en un apuro.

Normalmente, Eren habría ignorado al hombre. Pero de alguna forma, sintió una sensación de nostalgia mientras lo pasaba caminando. Volteó su cabeza, contemplando la vista posterior del hombre, incapaz de apartar sus ojos incluso despues de que este había salido de su campo de visión.

_¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Corporal***!_

Por alguna razón, él quería llorar.

* * *

Hola a todos! Aqui vengo con otro fic; esta vez de SnK, este manga-anime me tiene muy enganchada, la trama me agarro de una y ame a todos los personajes desde el principio, y la banda sonora del anime es simplemente genial. Y bueno, mientras espero a que salgan los prox caps me puse a leer fics y cuando leí el drabble original, caí encantada con este corto pero conmovedor fic.

Unas aclaraciones:

*En el original decia maneuver gear, que en español seria equipo maniobra, pero yo lo puse como equipo tridimensional porque asi fueron traducidos en el anime y manga.

**Aqui no estoy muy segura de como traducirlo, en ingles decia Library Club, que podria ser Club de Literatura o Club de la Biblioteca, pero opté por Literatura, creo que eso se oye más común.

***Corporal, en español significa Cabo, lo deje asi porque me gusta mas como suena. xD

UNA ULTIMA COSA, en mi profile puse una encuesta para mi prox tradución. Estaría muy agradecida si se pasan por ahi, GRACIAS!

Ahora se aceptan quejas (constructivas), tomatazos, bombas, lo que quieran. No me esconderé, no importa que tan muerta de miedo este... sean amables por favor? xDDD

Nos leemos! n_n


End file.
